The following relates to an optical system and its method of operation.
Today, a number of machines, such as medical analyzers and the like, operate or otherwise perform their functions by looking at or reading a signal. In some cases, this signal may be a light signal generated by a particular marker or label attached to an item of interest. In order to read this light signal, these machines may use an optical system which gathers the light signal and guides the gathered light signal to a reader, such as an element that produces an electrical signal in response to the gathered and guided light signal.
For such machines to operate as intended, it is desirable to check or to calibrate the optical system from time to time. Depending on the type of machine involved, this checking may be rather difficult. Also, the method or device used to check the optical system may not always accurately check the optical system. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an improved optical system.